


殤凜｜2020不患的生日賀

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	殤凜｜2020不患的生日賀

東離的入秋，即便夜晚涼爽，接近正午時也依舊炎熱。

在地方小鎮的山裡，住了名農夫。去年冬天來時是個江湖人，他滿身風沙塵土的到達這個小鎮，身上行囊不多相貌平平，就連配劍也其貌不揚；但看中了地後倒是闊氣，一口氣就付清了買地和農舍的銀子，還請人幫自己多建了一棟小宅院，很快的就與當地人混熟。

一名獨身男人到這種地方來，也不免引起不少興趣跟好奇心，尤其這事在鎮上閒來無事的三姑六婆間傳得特別迅速，還特地囑咐自家丈夫要幫忙去探聽來歷，希望可以從那位旅人身上挖出點什麼江湖逸事；但他們總是在旅人那碰上釘子，不是被草草帶過，不然就說發覺行走江湖不如回家種田好，但有人又問起了他的家鄉，那人只沉默片刻，然後回道現在是這裡了。

這種回答讓這位旅人平白增添了不少神秘感，後來鎮上的人也懷疑過，會不會是要躲避仇家才特地跑到這種地方隱居，這樣又會不會給自己鎮上帶來麻煩，這樣的聲音持續了好一陣子。

但大半年過去了，也沒什麼看什麼凶神惡煞找上門，反倒是對方還幫他們趕跑幾次來亂的山賊。這下鎮裡的那些流言蜚語就逐漸淡了，那些三姑六婆還會趁他去鎮上採購的時間裡順便說媒，說哪家的姑娘好，看他也需要一個妻子顧家。

已經是農夫的他卻只是笑笑，說自己哪配得上姑娘家。

於是這樣的時間荏苒，轉眼間他也在這裡生活了快一年。

殤不患在田中揮動鋤頭，前幾日才剛收成了冬瓜又種了點新苗，工作到接近中午時終於把土翻好。他用掛在頸間的粗布抹了幾把臉，被斗笠遮去大半的臉抬頭看看天空，一片雲都沒有，看來下午可能還要幫植物再澆點水。他邊想著邊把鋤頭扛到肩膀上，想趁快曬傷前回去室內沖個涼。

誰知才剛開門就看到熟悉的畫面。

這樣的場景殤不患並不陌生，他還記得上次發生時是在過年，那時的凜雪鴉與浪巫謠也是這樣，散發著詭異又和諧的氣氛坐在自家的客廳椅上。

相較浪巫謠看到殤不患的前一刻還表情冷峻，比起來尋好友更像是來尋仇；凜雪鴉一旁倒是自己沏了壺茶，悠悠哉哉的品起，就連見著了殤不患，嘴上也總掛著看不出情緒的淺笑。

「呦！」明明三人都許久未見，先發聲的卻是浪巫謠背上的那把聆牙，「不患醬好久不見啦！嘖嘖、你曬得也太黑了吧，剛剛還以為是哪家大漢走錯屋，差點就要大叫啦！」

「哪有這麼誇張！」

殤不患雖說，但還是忍不住去看了一下自己的手臂，不過他覺得也沒黑多少，才沒有聆牙說的這個誇張。這時他想起一件比這更重要的，那就是為什麼凜雪鴉跟浪巫謠會同時出現在這裡。

要讓這兩個水火不容的人相處在同一個空間，除了過年殤不患能想到的原因大部分都是壞的，是藏匿魔劍目錄的地點被找到，還是什麼魔神又被放出來不得不需要他的協助，或是⋯⋯

這時浪巫謠起身，走向殤不患時身上的穗粒隨他動作擺晃搖曳，他到了殤不患的面前，碧綠的眼眸子盯著對方，正當殤不患以為該不會真的發生什麼大事時，浪巫謠微啟雙唇。

樂師的笑容也很淺淡，但和凜雪鴉不同，是發自內心而溫暖的笑道：「今日是你生辰。」

「生辰快樂啊！」琵琶發出聲音的笑著，然後像是轉頭的和浪巫謠說：「阿浪你看，我就說吧。不患根本就不記得今天是他生日啊。」說到這裡，明明是無機物的他還嘆了口氣，「真傷心吶！枉費我們家阿浪還放下身段，一早就和那煙槍混蛋去市場挑……阿浪我錯了！對不起啦啊啊啊！」琵琶說到一半就發出慘叫，浪巫謠又急又氣的撥弄琴弦，等心情平復後才看了殤不患，後者則是看著這熟悉的畫面忍俊不禁，大笑了起來。

－

「看殤大俠過得倒是也滿適應的嘛。」將那兩人安頓下來後，浪巫謠先是跟殤不患借了廚房，等他帶著琵琶遠去後，從進了門意外反常沒說過幾句話的凜雪鴉才去找了殤不患搭話。

「是過得還不錯……不過能不能先停止叫我大俠了。」就算是有客人過來，殤不患沒去打理一下自己，這下站在身著華貴的凜雪鴉旁邊成了明顯的對比。

凜雪鴉還是跟他隱居之前一樣，講話思考時都不忘吸幾口他手上的煙管，吐出煙霧的時候臉上就會像是蓋了一層紗，「那麼，不患？」殤不患再次看清凜雪鴉時，對方朝他丟出一個曖昧不明的笑容，配合親暱的稱呼讓他差點臉上一熱。

「你……！啊、這種事就隨便吧！」他很乾脆的不想去管稱謂這一事，頭瞥向浪巫謠剛剛進去的廚房，問凜雪鴉：「你該不會知道巫謠借廚房要做什麼吧？」

凜雪鴉聽了殤不患的問句笑而不語，賣弄神秘的轉了轉手上的煙月，「說到這個，我該進去裡面看一下了。」

聞此殤不患挑眉，這話聽起來像是……凜雪鴉要去幫忙浪巫謠？「你們要弄什麼？」

「『不患』就等著吧。」凜雪鴉故意在新稱謂上加重了音節，「白鶴報恩的故事有聽過嗎？」他經過殤不患時特意問了個牛頭不對馬嘴的問題，「弄好前可先萬不能偷看喔。」然後趁著殤不患發問更多問題前，一溜煙的就離開現場。

不久後殤不患就聽到廚房像是快要打起來的聲音，不過他還是忍住了。冒著今後沒有廚房的風險，他心裡想著應該還是能相信這兩人吧？接著他就決定先去庭院再打個拳，回頭再來幫作物澆水好了。

－

殤不患忙了一整個下午，回神過來才發現天色都暗了。他跑去沖了涼又換了套算上能見人的衣服。想著接下來就是晚餐時間，可是廚房裏頭的兩位就是不見他們出來，這時殤不患也忍不下去了，他決定過去一探究竟，順便看看這葫蘆裡到底賣得是什麼藥。

但還沒到廚房，光看到飯廳他就懂了。

殤不患平時只有一人吃飯，但顧慮到可能會有客人，所以當初飯廳還是選了大些的桌子；此時木桌上擺滿了食物，有壽桃、長壽麵，還有一鍋滷豬腳。中午才草草吃了顆飯糰果腹，這下殤不患光是用看就餓了。

「這些都是你們做的？」殤不患問起的時候正好浪巫謠端著最後一道壽餅出來，聆牙在他身後興奮說道：「驚喜吧！從早上忙到現在我們家阿浪可辛苦的咧！」

跟在浪巫謠後頭出來的凜雪鴉也說道，「可不是嗎，樂師大人手指靈巧，這些東西自然都難不倒。」

「你這煙槍混蛋還好意思，我看你都在旁邊打混摸魚！」

「真過分，在下沒有功勞也有技術指導的苦勞啊。」

殤不患聽這熟悉的鬥嘴時，注意到凜雪鴉沒拿著煙月，皮製的露指手套脫下來了。素白的手指上沾了些麵糊和紅色顏料，想必是在做壽桃時留下的吧。

殤不患過去接過浪巫謠手上那盤壽餅，「我記得我這裡好像有幾壇附近人家送的酒。」

於是這三人在年後重逢，他們舉杯祝賀殤不患，一起吃了麵線比誰的先斷掉，把滷豬腳當作下酒菜，聊聊最近彼此做了什麼。

浪巫謠和凜雪鴉一定是分開行動的這不用講，凜雪鴉先是侃侃而談過年後的功績，把誘引人上鉤描繪的活靈活現，接著又開始談起最近在哪看上了不錯的獵物；而輪到浪巫謠時基本上都是聆牙在說話，還增添了不少明顯是加油添醋的東西，但聽得出來浪巫謠現在在東離也是有了些名氣，大家都把他視為懲奸除惡的俠客，樂理的部分當然也有不少同好，幾乎事每到一個地方就會有來自哪處人家的邀請。

「所以這樣，我們阿浪可是到哪都有秘密追求者的呢！」聆牙喜孜孜的炫耀，「倒是不患醬，現在你這副模樣出門，光是去市場十有八九年輕漂亮的小姑娘才看不上這大漢，這樣可是會孤老終生的吶！」

聆牙的這番話讓殤不患差點喝酒水時哽住，明知這琵琶只是嘴欠，但還是認真的回答了問題，「哪有這麼糟糕！而且這種事不就是看緣分嗎。」他說著邊伸手去拿壽餅，赫然發現這壽餅上頭的字還不一樣，一個字跡直爽豪邁另一個字跡優美，一看就知道哪塊是誰寫的。

他隨意挑了顆壽餅張口就吃，「像現在這樣不也挺好的嗎。」

三人不知不覺就聊到了深夜，每次等到有人不勝酒力時也差不多該結束。當然那個不勝酒力的往往都是浪巫謠。殤不患先把人帶到房間安置好後也回去了自己的房間，以前的酒量倒是沒變多少，所以他基本上也根本沒醉，洗個涼水精神又來了，他換上比較舒適的衣著決定來好好睡上一覺。卻不知怎麼的，今天怎麼樣都無法入眠。

翻身了數次，最後殤不患還是決定起身，抱著不確定的心態拿起桌上一直放著的油紙包，決定出去外面走走。

今夜是上弦月，整個屋子都是那樣微弱的月光，殤不患在走廊上沒幾步果然就看到坐著賞月的凜雪鴉，此時的他也換下一身華服，同樣的環境、空氣、就連分配到的月光也分毫不差，讓這兩人在此時是如此的相似。

殤不患沒有問他是不是也睡不著了，只是直接在他旁邊坐下，然後看著前方樸素的造景說了句：「那個，謝謝啊。」

凜雪鴉也知道殤不患在說什麼，夜晚似乎讓他格外放鬆，他不疾不徐地抽了菸，然後回道；「不患都那樣拜託了，在下怎敢拒絕呢。」他抬頭看了眼高掛在空中的月亮，「殤大俠既然如此關心浪大俠，為何不與他同行就好，雖然這件事對於我來說也只是個舉手之勞……不過這樣不用特意麻煩在下，不是會更好些嗎？」

殤不患知道凜雪鴉這並不是在討他人情債，也懂他就只是問，一起去旅行，去遊歷四海，去冒險犯難，這些對他而言就不好嗎？但殤不患也知道，凜雪鴉在問出這些的時候，內心裏面也早就已經有他會回答的答案了。

於是他從懷裡拿出那包油紙打開，裏頭一看就是鋪了白糖的甜品，殤不患朝凜雪鴉遞過去，說：「本來想做點更精緻的東西，不過材料有限所以就做了這些。」

這時的凜雪鴉也不得不轉頭過去，他看到裏頭露出明顯不甚滿意的表情，「殤大俠現在是把在下當三歲小孩看了，冬瓜糖就能哄人。」

殤不患也早就知道凜雪鴉會這樣說，於是他把冬瓜糖放在兩人的中間，「這樣的話，我去年還有多釀一甕桂花酒，雖然還有點早，不過應該是可以開來喝了。」說完他就起身去拿酒。

留下的凜雪鴉看了他的背影，然後趁四下無人時偷捏了一條冬瓜糖，就著月光觀賞了會兒，本是晶瑩的條狀上頭裹了白色的糖粉，就賣像而言還算是討喜。

但更重要的還是味道呢，凜雪鴉帶著笑意把手上那糖給吃下去，覺得味覺瞬間被甜味佔滿的讓他不得不思考殤不患到底是加了多少，一邊等待對方去拿似乎不能解甜的桂花酒來。


End file.
